


In the Blink of an Eye

by kai_writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Cry. I want you to cry., Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Enemy, Secret Identity, Secrets, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, but no one says anything because they're both scared, just a lot of secrets honestly that's why the next tag is, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_writes/pseuds/kai_writes
Summary: "May I have this dance?"------------------------George knew he had no choice. He knew that as the Crown Prince, he would need to follow his parents, the King and Queen.He knew they told him that he would need to get married to someone he doesn't know, to someone he doesn't love, for the sake of his kingdom.And he hated it.But what if meeting a mysterious man in a mask changes the course of his life entirely?---------------------------------------A DNF Ballroom AU where George lives a life of unspoken feelings and unbroken rules — until he meets Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Maia | mxmtoon, Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	1. Questions Unasked

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :DD  
> I hope you enjoy reading this and generally just tell me how things in this story are for you :'))  
> And please don't have very high expectations, I just think a cup of angst a day would do some good things to you :>

**Prologue**

_"George?"_

"Yes, mama?"

George looked at his mother with wide eyes. She looked like she was about to nod off — it was quarter to midnight, and he hadn't expected her to visit his room at this hour. She stood at his door, quietly holding a lamp, wrapped in a warm overcoat in the cool night.  
George stared at her inquisitively and clung tightly on his blanket, as he was about to sleep before his mother arrived, startling him. It might've been a serious matter, since she didn't knock on his door in the first place.

"Is there something I've done, mother?"

He wasn't nervous at all, but her presence in his room was uncalled for.

The queen shrugged. "For all I know, you haven't; but is there something you're not telling me...?" she said with a playful quirk of an eyebrow.

George vigorously shook his head. He was a bad liar and he'd spill right away if he had made a mistake in front of his parents. His mother laughed quietly.

"Don't worry, dear. I just have a few questions, knowing that both of us have trouble sleeping at night. I just took this as an opportunity to get a few things off my mind."

He sighed, relieved, and his body shrunk a few inches on his bed. "I thought I might have done something stupid and then you'd lecture me and eventually I wouldn't fall asleep at all."

His mother smiled and sat beside him. "I believe you've done nothing of the sort. You're a smart young man; that gives me more than enough faith that you definitely would not give me a foolish answer with what I'm about to ask."

The young prince nodded and listened carefully.

"Have you ever fancied a girl in your life, George?"

George stared at her incredulously. "Excuse me?" He couldn't believe his ears. _Out of all the things she could've asked me?_

Her face was dead serious and he just goggled at her. A beat of silence passed and his mother burst out laughing at his disbelief.

"Don't give me that look, dear. You're eighteen; boys at your age would at least care about how they present themselves to the public to impress a few ladies here and there," she said with a wink.

He felt his face go red and his mother grinned. "I...I don't know how to answer that, mother."

In all honesty, he really didn't. Never in his whole life had he thought about impressing girls, much less even spare them a glance. Well, maybe he had wanted to boast to one of his friends about his skills with getting along well with cats, but that was when he was eight, and they were having a contest on who was the nicer kid — she won, evidently, because the cat hissed and scratched him when he tried to pet it and it ran away. That was ten years ago. Niki still teases him about it.

He might've admired a few girls, sure, but has he really tried to make a move on them? He's a studious student in the Academy; strictly giving himself no time to waste to read books and constantly improve upon himself to become an ideal, model prince in his class. He's not a talkative person and would prefer to keep to himself whenever another kid tried to speak with him. He would prefer being in the library over mingling with the other princes.

He could read about romance and feel its literary pain and wonder. He could write romantic poems even without really experiencing what love is for himself.

In short, he wasn't that bad at socializing, but he did find himself acting indifferently whenever a girl he didn't know giggles around him or smile at him whenever they whisper among their friends. He'd prefer knowledge above all things, devouring everything and anything that he could find in the library.

He simply didn't care. 

The queen took a deep breath. "Then I have some news for you, George."

She smiled at him sorrowfully and gently tousled his hair.

"I had no easy way of breaking this to you, which is why I came here tonight."

George noticed that her hand was clenched and could feel her discomfort from the way she spoke.

"What is it, mother?"

"...It's about you and our kingdom."

* * *

_5 YEARS LATER_

* * *

"George!"

The 22-year old man stared at his dance instructor coldly. "Yes?"

He cleared his throat and bowed an apology. "Apologies, Your Highness. But Prince George, that's the fourth misstep that you've done in the waltz and the ball will take place tomorrow. Not just any ball, it's _your_ ball, and you've already been eligible for five years and still no such luck in finding a woman. Your parents are getting desperate.

At least do this dance properly if you don't want to be unmarried for the fifth time in a row."

George glared at him irritably and wiped off his sweat. "We've already talked about this, Alex."

Alex groaned in frustration. "George, as your friend and as your instructor, I know that you don't like any of this, but your..."

He didn't want to say _marriage_ outright— "...union with another kingdom's daughter will benefit you greatly. Your alliance would aid your kingdom with trade and peace and all sorts of things. So—"

"Alex, I said—"

"—don't you want what's best for your own kingdom? This would all be yours someday—"

"Alex."

"—and someone would help you in your stupid politics—"

"Alexis."

Alex immediately stopped talking at George's stern voice. "Yes sir."

George sighed. "Is there anything more you would like to say?"

"What is it about marriage that scares you the most?" Alex quietly asked. He was almost too scared to ask but he just wanted to know how he could help his seemingly stone-hearted friend.

George went silent.

_I'm not scared of marriage._

_I just...don't like how it's so unfair._

_I don't even get to choose what I want all because of mother and father's stupid rules._

_It's always them. It's always been them._

_But I know if I refuse I'll be bringing shame and danger to my own family and I'd have no choice but to go along with it._

_I've never made a choice on my own. It's always them._

"...I don't want to talk about it," he finally responded.

Alex sighed and patted him on the back in understanding. "You know, I would've pushed you even harder to just spit it out, but something tells me you'd be even more inclined to not say anything at all and I'll be left with more questions than answers."

George snickered. "Glad you know."

Alex gave him a weary smile. "Alright. Let's get back to the dance, shall we?"

George couldn't do anything but nod and follow through with his younger friend's command.

_I've never had a choice._


	2. Questions Unanswered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George looks back at the times when he could be honest and open, when he didn't know any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the next update, hope you like it! :DD

* * *

_5 YEARS AGO_

* * *

George was taken aback by what his mother said.

"You're forcing me to marry someone I don't know?" he exclaimed. _You've got to be kidding me._ He jumped out of his covers and stood away from his mother. _I don't believe you._

The queen tried to shush him. "Your father and I have decided that it's best for the kingdom to have an ally, for the betterment of our kingdom. There have been rumors that a future heir to the throne of an unknown empire will be used as a weapon against large territories like ours. It's for our protection and security of our lands, as well as our kingdom's wealth. We don't want to risk losing our heads if we make ourselves too vulnerable. "

George shook his head. _No. This is too unfair._ "Why are you telling me this just now? Since when were you trying not to tell me about this?"

His mother fiddled with the hem of her nightgown. "I...I mean, _we_ wanted to wait until you were at least old enough to accept the implications of our decisions and you'd understand that it's the best for us. You're already eligible for marriage so we thought we had to let you know."

He glared at her. "I asked _when_ , not why."

She sighed.

"Ever since your father almost died in a battle before you were born. Everyone thought that he wouldn't survive, but here he is, alive, but he won't be able to walk without anyone carrying him or helping him walk. That's why we could be an easy target. He's too vulnerable."

The young prince thought about the times he would only ever see his father in his private study room. He thought about the times when food would be brought to his room instead of him eating with them at their dinner table. He only came out and sat with other leaders whenever they had their cabinet meetings, and those were the only times George would see his mother and his father together.

He had never seen them show affection towards one another during those formal events, and neither had he ever seen them speak to one another outside those events.

He didn't know if love was ever between them, or if their marriage was done out of convenience.

He wondered if he was conceived and welcomed into this world out of convenience.

He felt that it was all a selfish, materialistic gain.

George silently walked towards his bedroom window. He refused to look behind his mother who looked very ashamed of herself.

"George, I—"

"What else are you hiding from me?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. "What else should I know? What else should I have known?"

The queen lowered her head. "I believe you might not be ready for those discussions."

He spun around to face her and angrily banged his fist on the wall. "Who are you to tell me what I'm ready and not ready for? What else am I supposed to learn about you and this family and everything else you've never told me? How would you know what I can and can't accept?"

"Dear, please, let me—"

"WHY DON'T YOU LET ME MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FORCE WHAT YOU WANT FOR ME AND NEVER ASK WHAT I WOULD WANT??"

"George."  
  
"WHAT??"

The queen sighed. "I know I've made some mistakes, but please, consider it. It will save us all. Don't think about us — think about our people. _Your people._ "

George inhaled sharply and slowly exhaled. _Liar._

"This will all be yours someday, and we just want to ensure a bright future for the future heir of the throne. You, George. Our son."

He turned to face the window. "Why ask me if I ever fancied a girl?"

She promptly shut her mouth and stared at the floor.

"Are you making sure I had no attachments so that it would be easier to make me do what you wanted? Just so that it would be another task accomplished and I'm just a pawn in all of your plans?"

His mother stayed silent. She didn't dare to say anything.

George scoffed. "I figured." _I was right. Liar._

"I just wanted to know if you've ever fallen for someone at this age. I wasn't trying to imply anything."

"What do you know about love? Weren't you and papa forced to marry each other?"

She squirmed in her seat. "No. It was by choice. I love and have always loved your father."

George felt his chest tighten and his eyes were dangerously close to spilling out. "Then why," he whispered, "why can't I have that same freedom as you did? Why am I doing this for you? Aren't you being too selfish? Was my life only made to serve you?

All those times you said you loved me — was that all for naught? Did you ever truly care about how I felt, growing up? "

The queen said nothing. She stood up and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Tears started to run down his cheeks.

That was the last time he and his mother had ever seen eye to eye, and he had never felt so regretful of being blinded with lies.

He thought he knew them. He thought he could see through them.

George locked the door, as well as locking away whatever warmth and so-called love he had for his parents.

He told himself to never trust anyone anymore.

* * *

_PRESENT_

* * *

"George?"

He snapped back to reality. "Yes, mother?"

George and his parents were having a meeting about their final preparations for the upcoming ball.

The queen cleared her throat. "As I was saying, by tomorrow, you will be introduced to a hundred maidens; most who have attended your past balls, while some are from growing kingdoms or established kingdoms outside our country."

The king smiled. "There's a new kingdom from outside who's known to have a very powerful army and are ranked high on the list of trading systems. Their daughter is eligible for marriage and only three years younger than you. We've sent them an invitation in hopes that they arrive tomorrow. This could be our luckiest so far; we've never had that kind of partnership before and it might serve us well. All failed attempts from the past few years are blessings in disguise — this year is our best chance. I hope you take it, son."

George nodded politely and their meeting came to an end soon after.

He swiftly walked back to his room and locked the door. Closing the door behind him took a weight off his shoulders and he sighed a huge breath of relief. He didn't want to be in the same room as his parents, but he was required to be with them during cabinet meetings and meetings about future unions, like these.

George sometimes thought what it would be like to leave the life of a prince.

What it would be like to be given a choice.

_I wonder if this would ever end. I wonder if I would ever have the chance for freedom._

_Is that too much to ask for?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Hold on...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in his life, George questions himself.  
> But he's supposed to know everything, so why does he find himself intrigued?
> 
> "Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this next update! This is my longest one for now:)

Let me tell you a few things about George.

First, George loved literature. Anything from reading books to writing poems — he would do anything to quench his thirst for knowledge and he'd rather stay in his wild imagination instead of reality.

He was consistently at the top of his class, and he was admired for it. He prides himself with his intelligence and he would dedicate himself to know everything he could in this world. You might catch him lounging in the library if you were to ask around and try to find this pretty man. It happens more often than you think. 

Second, George loved to dance. He loved it next to reading books and writing stories.  
He loved it as much as he loved chocolate cake. No, possibly more than that.

It was his own slice of freedom. A taste of what life would be like if he ever got to choose.

It was another way for him to express himself — a way for him to show how he felt from the depths of the oceans to the heights of the heavens.  
A way for him to show what he couldn't express through words but could speak through the grace that can ripple through his body.  
Dance classes were the only times that he got to understand himself, to remind himself who he really was; and all it took for him was to close his eyes and let himself sway to the rhythm. He had mastered all the steps of all his dance lessons and knew each beat and position by heart.

So why did he make all those mistakes in his waltz class?

Truth be told, he didn't know. He didn't tell Alex his reasons; he was ashamed to tell him that he made mistakes on purpose. It was one of his favorite dances, so forgetting even a step worried the loud and bubbly Alex. 

_"This isn't like you, George, you're my best friend. Are you alright?"_

It was because he knew he wasn't dancing for himself. It was for his family, for his kingdom, and that thought alone disgusted him.  
Not even the things he loved to do were for his own happiness. They were for someone else.  
He was a prince, but he felt like he was a peasant for trying to see even a glimpse of hope for himself.

It sounded terribly selfish of him, but then again, everyone else around him was more controlling and selfish and cruel that he thought they'd be. They'd be more than willing to use him for their own plans and he hated it.  
He hated how easy it was for him to fall for it. He hated how naïve he was.

_I don't want any of this._

* * *

Silence.

It wasn't comforting enough for George.

The crackling embers in his fireplace weren't loud enough to drown out the voices in his head, constantly battling with themselves for his attention.  
He paid them no mind and continued staring at the clock. It was half past eleven.  
He lay still on his bed, drowning himself in everything and nothing.

A concrete thought may have finally won the battle and it suddenly popped up.

_(Would you like to dance alone tonight?)_

George entertained the thought for a bit.

 _Maybe...maybe I do._  
  
He decided to go through it. He thought it wouldn't hurt to have some peace for a while.

George sat up from his bed and slowly opened his door, careful not to make it creak. He walked briskly in the hallway and relied on the wall lamps lit in the night. He finally decided walking took too much time and ran.

* * *

 _Now this,_ George thought, _is nice and quiet._

Darkness loomed over him as he stood in the middle of the ballroom. It was fairly large — the whole room was decorated with murals of myths and stories he had heard from his childhood. Tall, decorative pillars surrounded him and it made him feel like a performer standing on a stage. The moonlight streaming through the castle windows were his lights.

Tonight, however, he was his own audience.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "You can do this," he told himself.

He positioned his arms and began to dance.  
He whispered to himself. _1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3-4._

George danced to a symphony only he could hear, smiling to himself as he lifted his arms in midair and spun around confidently.

He didn't realize that there was a figure, a shadow, hiding behind one of the pillars, watching his every move. He didn't notice it walking up to him. George stayed blissfully ignorant of his surroundings and felt like nothing was wrong in the world.  
Until he tripped and almost fell.

Now, he had two reasons why he shouldn't have danced with his eyes closed.

One, he didn't know which direction he was going when he danced around, and he would've hit a pillar if he didn't slip from the waltz's spin-turn.  
Two, he didn't know whose arms were the ones that caught him when he tripped.

George, frightened, opened his eyes wide.

His panic was met with a chuckle from the mysterious man who held on to him.

_"Isn't it quite sad that you're waltzing around without a partner?"_

George froze. His brain was screaming, _get away from him! You don't know him! He's dangerous!_

But he was too shocked and confused to comprehend what was happening.

He stared at him. His face was half-covered with a white mask, with his mouth being the only thing visible from his face.

The stranger smiled and pulled George close to his body. George was very aware of their close proximity from each other, but he couldn't pull away from his tight grip.

"May I have this dance?"

Before he could respond, the masked man pulled him on the dance floor and started dancing.  
George wanted to slap himself for giving in and not fighting back.

"I heard you were having a ball tomorrow."

George's jaw went slack. _So I must be the reason why he's here._

"Who are you?" he asked accusingly.

The man gave him a lopsided grin. "Are you sure you'd like to know who I am, Prince George?"

George glared at him and studied the mysterious man in front of him.  
He was a lot taller than him, with his blonde hair neatly tied behind his head. He wore a crisp, green suit that glinted under the moon. He seemed like a proper gentleman who was badly disguised with a silly white mask. George would figure out who he was sooner or later, but right now, he had to focus on knowing what this mysterious guy's deal is.

"What do you want from me?"

"Are you trying to stop me from dancing with you? I'm helping you out." _Oh really, huh?_

"I don't trust you at all. You seem very capable of hurting me."

"If I wanted to hurt you, I would've done so already." _Then do it, coward._

"Aren't you being a little too brave?"

"If it's you who I'm up against, I would say I'm still being far too nice."

George groaned and kept prying him for answers, yet he would always find none. _Your audacity._

The man expertly moved around, and George was impressed with his ability to catch up in the fast waltz he was practicing earlier. He didn't want to admit it, but as his curiosity grew, he felt a lot safer and positive that the man in front of him wouldn't hurt him at all.

The clock tower that stood outside of the palace suddenly chimed. It was midnight.

The masked man finally let go of him, and George found himself panting in exhaustion and relief.  
He bowed politely and was about to step away when George gripped on his arm.

_Not just yet._

"If it's not too much to ask," he pleaded, "can you at least give me a clue on what or who you are?"

_I will not let you get away without me getting an answer out of you._

The man snickered. "Why would you like to know the name of the man you're so scared of?"

He took a step forward. George immediately let go of his arm and stepped back.

"Wasn't there a saying that goes, 'What you don't know won't hurt you?'"

George scoffed. _Idiot._ "But you're bound to get hurt if you're too stupid to know what's right in front of you."

Nothing about this man seemed like a huge threat, yet why was his head spinning rapidly with questions? Why was he wary of what his next move will be?  
Maybe it was the fact that he didn't get any actual answers from this man.  
Maybe the man's anonymity intrigued him.

George, the prince who was said to know everything, suddenly found himself dumbfounded and clueless with the tall man in front of him.

The mysterious man chuckled and slightly lifted his mask. George couldn't see him properly — the moon that shone on his mask cast a shadow on his face, but he could see that the man winked at him.

"Well, if it gives you a bit of satisfaction tonight, then maybe I'll play nice."

He slowly stepped into the shadows, and George could feel that he was smiling smugly when he was finally hidden from his sight.

"Well? What do you have to say?"

He smirked.

"You can call me Dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next update will come soon :)


	4. The Ball (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball has begun.
> 
> A surprise is coming his way.
> 
> "You again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this next update! Thanks for your patience :>  
> And please please please give criticism :'DDD

* * *

_}I~•𝒜𝒩 𝐼𝒩𝒱𝐼𝒯𝒜𝒯𝐼𝒪𝒩 𝐹𝑅𝒪𝑀 𝒯𝐻𝐸 𝒦𝐼𝒩𝒢 𝒜𝒩𝒟 𝒬𝒰𝐸𝐸𝒩•~I{_

_• • •_

_You are cordially invited to the Grand Ball of the Royal Palace in Honor of His Majesty, Prince George III._

_By royal command, the presence of every eligible maiden from the invited family is requested._

_The ball will be celebrated on the 1st of November at 8 o' clock in the evening._

_• • •_

* * *

_𝒯𝐻𝐸 𝒟𝒜𝒱𝐼𝒟𝒮𝒪𝒩 𝒫𝒜𝐿𝒜𝒞𝐸  
_ _The palace doors will be opened at 7 o' clock._

* * *

It was almost seven in the evening.  
George stood before his window and watched as visitors and guests chatted among themselves outside the palace gates, waiting for the guards to raise them and let them in.  
He watched high ranked officials, nobles, and other people of high importance wait impatiently and wrap themselves tightly from the cold inside their carriages.  
What caught his eye are familiar faces of more than a dozen maidens excitedly looking through the gate, as if they expected him to come out any sooner.

He just wondered why after all the times he's turned them down, they still keep coming back like nothing happened.

_Are they crazy?_

"George?"

The prince turned around and saw that Alex, his dance teacher, had entered his room.

"Yes? And it's Prince George, please."

Alex sighed and looked a tad irritated. "You're acting like I'm not your bestfriend."

George shook his head and grinned. "I just want you to be more respectful."

 _"They did say I should respect my elders,"_ Alex muttered under his breath. The prince caught it and scoffed in amusement.

"Did I hear that right?"

"That was nothing."

George leered at him mischievously. "At least you know your place, Sir Alexis."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. Open your hand."

He dug around his pocket and handed George a small, circular object connected to a thin chain. It made a ticking sound.

"A pocket watch?"

HIs bestfriend smiled and nodded. "Just a little something for you."

"That's disgustingly sweet of you." George said in a mocking tone.

"And also because I want you to know that I dislike it when you waste my time in dance class."

"At least I get to spend more time with you," the prince said with a wink and a nudge to Alex's side.

They both laughed and George gave him a grateful hug. When he let go, the prince noticed that his friend wasn't smiling anymore.

"Are you ready, George?"

_Am I?_

The prince shrugged nonchalantly. "It's the same thing each year. It's somehow surprising that the same few women keep returning. It's as if they also haven't found any suitor or bachelor to come get them or they just pity me so much that they keep coming back."

Alex chuckled. "You're a catch, Georgie. I doubt that they do it out of pity. They keep coming back in the hopes that you'll finally get to choose them."

He snickered. "I envy you sometimes."

_I hope you know what it feels like, Alex._

George gave him a pat on the back. "You'll get someone someday. But for now, you have to give me dance lessons for at least two more years or until my parents quit," he said with an awkward laugh.

It was supposed to be a joke, but they both knew it was serious. They'd be stuck in the same cycle if the prince didn't make a choice.  
They knew his parents wouldn't stop anytime soon.  
It was tiring.  
The atmosphere in the room became heavier and it was only a matter of time until Alex felt the need to leave.

He bowed to George respectfully. "I must go. Have a good time this evening, Your Highness."

The prince nodded politely. "You too, Alex."

He waited until his friend closed the door behind him.

George heaved a deep sigh.

_I don't really have a choice, do I?_

_I think I should give up._

* * *

"You ready, son?"

George nodded politely. "Yes, father."

_Am I really?_

The queen quickly side-eyed his son and proceeded to look towards the closed palace doors.

They all sat on their thrones — the king in the middle, the queen on his right, and the prince on his left.

They looked rather grand and regal as they held their chins upright.

The king grinned and bobbed his head to the palace guards.

"Open the gates!"

The prince wistfully sighed.

Prince George III.  
Also known as the prince who has never chosen to marry a woman in all four years of his eligibility.  
And yet here he was, holding a ball for the fifth time, just because his mother and father had asked him to, and no doubt he would have to follow them.  
For the sake of his kingdom.

His father nodded and smiled as the ballroom was slowly filling up with tonight's guests while the master of ceremonies introduced them one by one.

"Duke Arnold and Duchess Anne, lords of the Northern province."

"King Conrad and Queen Rebecca, rulers of the Harrington empire."

"Earl Rolf and Countess Edith, nobles of the Southern province."

The list went on and on, and George felt awfully bored. He peered over the women who batted their lashes and giggled behind their gloves and fans, shyly staring at the prince while they curtsied in front of the family.  
However, what caught his attention was a short-haired girl in a peach gown who stared at her surroundings with a stoic expression, which he assumed it meant she didn't want to face him or be there at that moment.

"Hey — this is the family I was talking about. Choose her, eh? Look at that pretty lady."  
"Isn't she a sweet one, dear?"

George nodded distractedly and half-listened to his parents.  
 _She hates being in here as much as I do, doesn't she?_

He observed her as she tagged behind her parents, who bowed politely to his mother and father.  
She gave both his parents a long, respectful curtsy. It looked like they liked her.  
What she did next surprised his mother and father, even George himself.

She gave him a shallow curtsy and gave him the sweetest smile she could muster.  
And quickly dropped it when she turned around, giving him a cold glare.

His parents looked mildly offended, and even her own parents were mortified to see her blatantly show her distaste to a potential suitor.

It looked like she was rebelling. George was amused.

_Maybe there's something she'd like to prove. That's admirable._

The king and queen shrugged off the slightly rude encounter and returned to giving their guests a welcoming smile as they slowly filled the room.  
Some were looking around in awe of the beautifully lit chamber, with its high ceilings and painted murals; capturing the eye of whoever stared at each corner of the room.  
Others were whispering among themselves about a few people who had arrived in the ball. They talked about the catchy, flamboyant gowns and suits others wore; while some enviously talked about a few guests who were rumored to be the most established moneymakers in their kingdoms.

Some, however, patiently waited and murmured about the expected time the party would begin.

The king cleared his throat. The voices in the crowd started to die down and they listened intently to what the ruler on the throne had to say. 

"Greetings, all!  
We are gathered this evening to celebrate the fifth Grand Ball of Prince George III."

George wanted to laugh at himself. He felt ashamed. _Aren't you getting tired yet? Aren't you going to quit?_

"Tonight, let us enjoy ourselves and celebrate my son, my successor, my heir to the throne, along with the bright future of this kingdom.  
To Prince George!"

"To Prince George!" the crowd replied.

He flashed a toothy grin and continued. "And now, I present to you: Prince George Davidson!"

An applause rippled through the hall.  
George slowly stood, unsure, but he plastered a smile on his face and politely waved at the multitude staring at him, looking at him up and down.  
He couldn't imagine what they must've been thinking, attending his ball for the fifth time and yet they keep coming back.  
Maybe they pitied him. Maybe they want him as the prince to be wed to their daughters.  
Maybe he had something that they wanted, and they would do anything just to take it away from him.  
He shuddered at the thought.

"With that, let us begin!"

* * *

The royal quartet has begun to play the first symphony of the night.

George recognized it as waltz.

Out of custom, the prince was supposed to stand and invite a maiden of his choosing to the dance floor.

It was supposedly nothing romantic; as it was used as an opportunity to find allies and political partnerships, but after the countless times that novelists and writers have romanticized the feeling of being chosen by the prince out of a hundred other women, it led to ladies sitting at the edge of their seats, hoping that they can look pretty enough to impress the prince and eventually fall for them.

George never was good with talking to women, but at least he knew how to impress one.  
He just had to pick one and dance, no feelings attached. They wouldn't turn him down, for sure.

He stood up from his seat and walked towards the closest bunch of women, scanning for someone who wasn't too giggly or too quiet.  
Someone nice enough that would converse with him and not make him feel that dancing with a potential partner was not the end of the world.

The prince was about to invite a girl in a blue gown when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw that it was the same short-haired girl who was frowning earlier.

"I pardon my intrusion, Your Highness," she started, holding out her hand, "but may I have this dance?"

The quartet's music screeched to a halt. Young women started to glare at her or whispered mean comments about her to their friends.

_"That's rude!"_

_"I bet she hasn't dance with a man before. That simply isn't proper etiquette."_

_"So she's stealing opportunities now?"_

George stared at her blankly. _Wasn't she disinterested?_

He simply nodded and took her hand.

The women gasped in shock. The members of the quartet looked at each other, shrugged, and started the symphony once more.

The girl gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"I'm Maia."

Her voice oozed of honey, and George thought she was flirting with him, automatically trying to dodge it.

"Pleasure to meet you, princess," he replied monotonously.

Maia pressed her lips together in irritation and gripped his hand tightly. George winced in pain.

"Ow! What's your deal?"

"First off, I'm not interested in you. We both don't want to be here right now, do we?"

The prince raised a brow. _So we're in the same pit right now_ _._ "How could you tell?"

She rolled her eyes. "Is a fifth ball not enough proof?"

George shrugged. "Maybe I just wanted to give other women more chances."

"They think you're being a bit too choosy."

"Earlier they thought you were being standoffish."

"Wow, thanks for the compliment."

"I was just stating the truth."

"Is this how you normally talk to women?"

"Women normally don't talk like this to me."

"Is it because you don't talk to them?"

George scowled, and Maia felt that she hit a sensitive spot. "I'm not unsociable."

"You're not answering my question, Your Majesty," the princess said with a haughty voice.

The prince huffed. "Fine. You were right. I don't want to because I didn't want to be here in the first place."

Maia finally smiled in triumph. She beckoned him to come closer and whispered in his ear.

"If that's the case, I have an offer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy next update!
> 
> P.S. Do give constructive criticism so I can improve my writing :)


End file.
